deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Maxxthewolf/Daryl Greenfire (G.R.A.Y.S.M.O.G)
Traits First Name: Daryl Middle Name: '''Albert '''Last Name: Greenfire Weight: '''130 pounds '''Height: 6 feet and 3 inches (6'3) Homeworld: '''Mars '''Species: Human (African American) Gender: Male Date Of Birth: 2480 (Approximate Age: 27.) Place Of Birth: Bakersfield, California. Date Of Death: None Place Of Death: None Equipment: Plasma Cutter, Line Gun, Rivet Gun, Remote Control Disc Launcher. (Main) Triage Security Suit, Hazard Engineering RIG, Elite Engineering RIG, Advanced Unitologist RIG,Scorpion Level Engineering RIG. (Main) All other suits. Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: Blood Red Skin Color: Mild Brown Notable Facts: Destroyed a ship full of Necromorphs (The Hellfire). Cured himself of the Necromorph infection. Destroyed a White Marker by himself. Affiliation: '''None '''Weapon Of Choice: Line Gun RIG Of Choice: Triage Security Suit Most Hated Necromorph: '''Abicus Bane '''Family: Unknown In a relationship with: Iya Bane Introduction Daryl Greenfire was a basic delivery man for the large marine training ship known as the Hellfire, resulting in him being surrounded by fellow workers who suddenly started transforming into terrible beasts, slaughtering all in their path. As Daryl tries to survive his predicament, he himself is somehow infected with the Virus by a Green Marker, with time running out for himself and his fellow comrades. In order to escape, Daryl must face his worst fears and keep his Necromorph side under control before he becomes insane himself. History Daryl was an orphan back on Mars, gaining money from the streets. After a few years of stealing and hiding, Daryl was eventually caught for his deeds as a child, given the choice of either jail time or rehabilitation in a nearby school. Taking the second choice, Daryl was forced into learning about how to use and operate machinery, resulting in him later becoming a delivery man for the Hellfire. As the years went by, Daryl started to recieve some odd messages from a woman who simply called herself "Iya", warning him of some kind of "special" delivery which could indanger his life. Not believeing her, Daryl continued to deliver cargo, until one day when one of his fellow workers handling a crate labeled "FRAGILE" suddenly started morphing into a Puker, which caused Daryl to be forced to the ground by the female worker, causing a short grapple scene with Daryl avoiding the worker's deadly vomit, kicking the woman far away from him with both of his feet, resulting in the woman falling into the "FRAGILE" marked crate and suddenly being forced to a wall, being completely dismembered. Afterwards, Daryl investigated the crate, finding a small piece of the Green Marker, resulting in him feeling a large amount of pain searing through his body with him seeing visions of Necromorphs killing others aboard the Hellfire. Recovering a few moments later, Daryl placed the piece of the Green Marker in a large pocket on the back of his Cargo RIG, driven by an unknown force. Walking through the cargo bay, Daryl will see multiple Slashers attacking a marine armed with a Line Gun through the small windowed opening of a reinforced door. After successfully driving off the Slashers, the marine will walk up to the door and beg the player to open the door. Once Daryl hacks the door, it will open showing the room empty, with the marines Line Gun on the floor. After picking it up, Daryl will feel something drip across his helmet, resulting in a cutscene with Daryl looking up and seeing the marine trying to fend off a Spitfire with his fists, ultimately failing with his head being chewed off, landing right in front of Daryl with a sickening crunch. Once the Spitfire notices Daryl, it will throw the marines corpse at him, resulting in Daryl dodging it and the Spitfire to jump to the floor, letting out a fierce roar. Using the new ly acquired Line Gun, the player will have to avoid the Spitfire's deadly projectiles and shoot it in it's weak spot near the base of the neck. Once the Spitfire is dispatched, Daryl can find 20 rounds of ammo for the Line Gun on it's body and 10 rounds of ammo as well as schematics for the Riot Security Suit on the marines body. As the player makes their way to the Shipping Bay, the player can find schematics for the Plasma Cutter as well as 10,000 Credits in a special cargo box, needing to be smashed to progress. Once the player reaches the Shipping Bay, Daryl can use his credits to buy the Plasma Cutter or the Riot Security suit at a Store nearby. Also, there is a special table near the player nicknamed "The Upgrader", however, it is not activated at this time, stating that the player needs more "components" for upgrades. However, the Bench nearby is functional, with two free Power Nodes by the Store and one on the Bench. Once the player is content, Daryl can hack the door nearby and enter a vacuum, in which the player will have to kill a horde of the Pack. After exiting the vacuum and entering Daryl's ship, Daryl will try to activate his ship and try to fly away, however, a large tentacle will erupt from a window and grab the ship, ripping it apart. As Daryl is thrown into space, Iya will suddenly appear on Daryl's com-link, telling him to activate his thrusters to avoid the space debris and try to fly away. Once the player avoids the space debris, the tentacle will attack again, wrapping itself around Daryl's body and pulling him back inside the Hellfire, ''forcing the player to shoot the tentacle until it let's him go, causing the tentacle's blood to spurt out and clog up the hole in the window, as it appears as though it's blood is live Corruption. As Daryl recooperates, a large bit of the Corruption will try to wrap itself around Daryl, transforming him into the Hybrid. As a barrage of Necros attack, the player (for the time being) is indestructible, gaining a whole new set of attacks while the Hybrid, only turning back to normal when all enemies are dead. Attacks ' '''General Attacks Stomp: Daryl stomps the floor, crushing anything underneath his foot. Strategy: The stomp attack is not terribly useful, as it is mainly used to destroy boxes. However, if aimed and timed correctly, it can dispatch crawling enemies with a quick press of a button. Be warned, however, that this is not effective against Swarmers, as they are too fast. Swing: Daryl swings his currently equipped weapon, severely damaging anything in his path. Strategy: This attack is best used in close-quarters, showing it's true potential when forced into a corner with multiple enemies. However, Slashers and Brutes will not really be affected, with Slashers easily able to block this attack. Also, this attack is not meant to be your main form of attack, as it cannot reach certain weak spots on an enemy. Shoot: Daryl shoots his currently equipped weapon, damaging anything he is aiming at. ' Strategy:' Staying calm is key. Do not freak out, as this attack will be incredibly ineffective, considering the bullets will fly around aimlessly, with any bullets hitting enemies usually hitting them in the chest or head, not dealing nearly enough damage as attacks to the limbs will do. Be true with your aim, and always aim for your enemies limbs. Shoot them in the arms to negate their attacks, or shoot their legs to slow them down. If in a crowd, try to shoot enemies such as Slashers or Pregnants in the head, as they can damage other Necromorphs around them, do not stray too close to them, however, as you can easily get harmed. Kinesis Throw: Daryl will pick up any object near him, throwing the held obj ect at an enemy. Strategy: Like shooting, this attack calls for precise aiming and calmness. This attack is best used at long-range, as it hardly effective at close-range. Unlike shooting, this attack does not require the means of dismembering limbs to enable it's full potential, as blunt objects, such as crates, will knock back an enemy, dealing moderate damage and knockback, enabling for some easy pot shots. Piercing objects, such as Slasher blades or metal poles, can be used to pin an enemy to a wall or easily slice through them. This attack also can effect the environment, allowing the player to move certain objects that obstruct their path, pull far away objects to you, or even activate/manipulate machinery. [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Stasis ' ']Stasis: Daryl freezes an enemy with Stasis, severely hindering their move ment and allowing for easy dismemberment. Strategy: This attack is incredibly helpful in any situation, as it causes the enemy shot with it's energy to be slowed down drastically. There are no real drawbacks besides the fact that it takes awhile to charge this attack up once the energy is completely used up. Conserve this attacks energy, as it should only be used in an emergency. Unique Attacks Grapple: 'Daryl grabs an enemy, pressing a certain action button to easily dismember or destroy a certain part of an enemies body. '''Strategy: '''This attack is great for ambushes, as it can easily kill an insane individual or Necromorph with just the tap of a button. Be warned, however, unlike when Necromorphs grapple you, all Necromorphs attack you instead of just standing around and watching. This should only be used in the case of one enemy, as more than one can cause multiple problems. Mainly used as a silent killing attack, it is best used in medium-sized areas, as large areas might have Daryl noticed by an enemy, while small spaces could easily get the player backed up to a wall. ' Feint: Daryl will pretend to die, with an enemy looking over his body. As an enemy does this, Daryl will suddenlygrab the enemy, shooting them in the head and kicking them off, dismembering them, resulting in an instant kill. Strategy: This attack is not very effective in groups, as Daryl will be surrounded once the animations done. Be warned, however, that this attack only affects ONE enemy, using this attack more than once on an enemy will just cause the enemy to kill you while your pretending to die, easily grabbing your arm and ripping it off, later slashing Daryl's head off as he screams in pain. Category:Blog posts